Give Way
by garrulous-seeker
Summary: What happens when Rei is about to marry Kai but then suddenly have doubts in his mind because of Tala... And Tala has a secret to tell or would he tell it to Rei and Kai? KaiXRei
1. Nuptial

**Disclaimer:**

Before you indulge yourself absorbing the thoughts of this writing, I would like to clarify I do not own Beyblade but due to the fact that I'm a Beyblade addict gives me the right to alter the storyline.

Please be considerate of my grammar and composition of this fic. All readers are welcome to criticize.

**Chapter 1: Nuptial**

**Rei's POV:**

**I** can smell the lilac blossoms hanged across the path I'm walking through as I see Kai seeing me. His flaming but gentle pupils dried my watery eyes gazing at my pale skin. I felt strings attached to me pulling me towards a huge commitment. The strings left me no choice feeling its Kai that was pulling me. Considering the fact that all of this is for the one I love, I marched towards the altar; step by step…

One… I began to count my steps…

Two… I started to catch my breath escaping me…

Three…I notice the music fade…

Four… for it was hazy…

Five… I pursed my glossed lips when his blood red eyes meet my golden orbs…

**Kai's POV: **

What are you doing to me? Ow… What the fuck are you doing with those inanimate flowers? Stop that Rei! You are too cute for comfort. Oh God help me limit myself to just watch him. If this goes on… Wah… I don't know… Oh shut up Kai you know what you would do. You will go get him, pin him down, and and… Oooooooo… Bad thoughts bad thoughts… Get a grip Kai.

He seemed so perfect. I don't know what I should do? Do I deserve to have him?

Why is he walking slowly? Hurry up kitty or you'll never get your ball of yarn. It seems he's spending the moment adoring the flowers; what did I expect.

I want to swiftly run and pull him while whispering "Hurry up, I can't wait any longer." So low only he can hear. But the fact that I must stay calm waiting for him made me more excited.

**Rei's POV:**

If my memory serves me right, I had five steps. Was my brain disintegrating? Why am I here in front of the minister starting the exchanging of vows? I never thought it would be fast… Did I outnumber the moment?

The minister is now questioning… What should I say? Yes? I will? No! These are words only for his proposal. But the engagement left the calendar days ago… Oh, I remember!

The words burst out of my scared lips… So short yet so meaningful… How did they come up with such a statement? The "I" there represents the whole me; and the "do" part? It was a mix of will you also say yes, will he risk his pride being so cheesy for a moment for me and will he be able to say it out loud…

But it doesn't matter to me for at that moment I was waiting for his answer… He held my hand ever so tight… So tight it made teardrops rolled from my eyes...

**Kai's POV: **

Is it really that hard to say those words? Only two words, each with one syllable? That single-syllable-single-lettered-word "I" and its twin, "do." Oh for God's sake what is he waiting for? Do I have to spell it out for him? While I was fighting with myself those words I was cursing came without warning.

"I do." Dumbfounded? No. Shocked? Not Really. I don't know. Was it disbelief? Probably yes. Did he just say that or am I just dreaming. No… I mean yes he did. Those words came as if I was the one who said it. This must be the shortest sentence that made me very happy.

But now what should I do. I can't believe two words made me panic for a while. Words are representation. But thousands of sentences got millions of meaning. But these two words reconsidered his life with me involved.

I have to answer; I must! Or else he will think I never wanted what's happening right now.

**Rei's POV:**

It's like a cold gentle breeze embraced me wiping away my fear when he answered the long awaited "I do". My shaking legs stopped its motion rather it never moved again. My body, frozen. My mind, calm. For once I've felt secure.

**Kai's POV:**

How will I kiss him? I can see right through his eyes his willingness. Should I dare give in with it? Fine! I'll risk it for I know he wants me to do the first move. Touching his soft cheeks I narrow down the distance little by little. Finally, I felt my lips pressed against his humble ones.

**Rei's POV:**

I can almost taste heaven. The kiss looked as a naturally occurring instance like the rising of the sun from the East until its setting to the West. It was as if I was in a trance.

The static momentum made me recall how this all came to be…

_*We were quietly strolling down the long road finding our way to settle scores about the earlier fight. The long road end; at the breech he held me close to his body; this is what I love the most about him. How he reconciles. Caressing my face his face draw near me. I thought he was about to kiss me so I closed my eyes without peeping. I trust him. _

"_Aren't you afraid what I may do? We just had a fight. Don't you think I may stab you?", He asked._

"_I will never be afraid of you; I'm afraid of losing you…", I replied._

_He questioned me the reason I might lose him. What will pull him away. _

"_Nothing", I lied.*_

My wandering mind stopped its daydream.

**Disclaimer:**

Due to excessive nosebleed of the author, construction was interrupted; just joking. This fic is the first to be produced by the author. Apology is awarded to those who absorb the fic for I cannot bear my own bloodshed. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

**Summary (Author's POV)**

Sorry for the interruption readers and flamers. Now let us continue. Let's get it on!


	2. Affliction

**Chapter 2: Affliction  
**  
_*We were quietly strolling down the long road finding our way to settle scores about the earlier fight. The long road end; at the breech he held me close to his body; this is what I love the most about him. How he reconciles. Caressing my face, his face draw near me. I thought he was about to kiss me so I closed my eyes without peeping. I trust him. _

"_Aren't you afraid what I may do? We just had a fight. Don't you think I may stab you?", He asked._

"_I will never be afraid of you; I'm afraid of losing you…", I replied._

_He questioned me the reason I might lose him. What will pull him away. _

"_Nothing", I lied that time, for I know he loves someone else but he decided to be with me. Was it because of my condition? _

"_Then will you marry me?"_

"_The answer is definitely 'yes'." I did this because I loved him and for our little angel that would soon be on my arms. I did it though he loves someone else._

My wandering mind stopped its daydream.

Engaging into something dreamy like this, I was distracted for a quick glance disturbed my world at that moment; that glance gave the worst perspective I could ever think on a wedding. It felt like I should regret when I peeked at the audience. Was it a big sin to look just once? If it wasn't a sin then why does it give away a doubt? Maybe it was that stupid instance to see for a moment that Kai was stupidly looking at Tala, the man he had loved once or rather, the man he loves aside from me.. What was the look for? I ended up seeing Tala blowing a kiss towards my Kai, seemingly like it was saying "goodbye… for now?"; the last two words said was framed in my mind, laminated. It was the smile after the kiss that composed the laminated words. A smile is not really frustrating and it was never a bad thing; but seeing it after a horrible action makes it the worst gift to a nuptial.

I could feel him far away even though he's just behind me. Are we still together for such commitment? Think we can last forever? Maybe because of the way he looked at his and tore my heart apart but it's not supposed to hurt this way; and now I see enough proof. All that we were meant to be will now be lost behind.

Feeling the wait of the world on his shoulders, Rei decided to stop this so-called joke he thinks they were doing. He threw the ring on Kai's visage that seemed to be wicked for that moment for him.

He nearly trip when he step down the altar because of the gown's length.

From the moment Rei threw the jewel on him, Kai's body was cold. So cold it froze his brain it didn't have the chance to think to run for Rei.

It was harder for Rei to roughly toss the bouquet on Tala's face than lifting and ripping the velvet gown for him so he can run faster. He dreamt to wear it beautifully for a beautiful day but it turns out disastrous.

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

**Rei's POV towards Kai  
**  
I can feel you far away even though you're here with me.  
Are you and I still together for such commitment?  
Think we can last forever?  
Maybe because of the way you lie to me and tear my heart apart but... although... It's not supposed to hurt this way.... And now I see enough proof... all that we were meant to be will now be lost behind.

And now, I will give back your ring before it's too late and you had start begging me to stay.  
As I ran down this isle I'll give this symbolic flower to the one who really deserves it; to that person you really love.

Although it kills me, although I softly tremble as I pass it down. I hope you regret this day you make me fall apart running on this horrid stage.

Now I'm falling I'll just hope somebody will dust me off. I guess you never had recognized the beat of your heart making my blood flow.

Although you make my chest rise and fall, I'm leaving this chance behind with all my dreams with it.

Tyson: Oh men! A runaway bride!?!  
Max: Geesh! This is so much drama for me...

Kai felt opted to run when he heard the audience making noise. He passed the crowding people swiftly when he gained momentum.

Halfway the isle, a loud shriek threw in a wrath on him. Propelled by his bursting fear, he ran even faster. His breath starts to shorten and his heartbeats pound softer. Pushing the parish doors with all his strength left, the bloody street gave no room for hope. Bending on his knees, Kai was drained. He was a mess as he sees a mustang drive away from the church.

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

**Kai's POV**

No! This is not happening. My everything is now...  
Rei is now...  
Now…  
Gone...  
I know I'm not naive and my sorry I eyes can see this mistake I've done. I've fought shy for you today but a little action caused so much... I've managed to kill you not just metaphorically speaking, even worse; I really had killed you physically. This is my entire fault...

Kai's conscience drift away and he passed out.

At the hospital, closest friends gather in the lobby. Tala escorted Kai up to the hospital. It was Mariah's mustang that carried Rei up to the hospital. And it was also Mariah's mustang that technically crashed with Rei's physique.

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

Tyson: Maybe Kai was not used to seeing blood.  
Max: Are you blind or just plain dumb!?  
Tyson: Of course I'm not blind! I've seen the blood too! Man! That was about a ton of it... hm, I was wondering how much it really was.  
Chief: The amount explains that Rei is in danger! Stop being stupid Tyson!

Worry engulfed the area. Terrified to hear the doctor's conclusion, agony embraces the place. Kai regained consciousness and was dying to sink his teeth about what has really happened to Rei.

Bryan noticed Tala reliving their hushed affection when he saw Tala putting so much effort taking care of Kai from the point he passed out until Kai wakes up distressingly searching for Rei.

Kai: Where is he? What did the doctor told you?  
Tala: Calm down… We still don't know… we're still waiting for the news…  
Kai: How the heck can I stay calm not knowing if he's not okay? Huh!?  
Tala: The doctors are doing their best they can. Let's not panic.  
Kai: That's absurd! I will never be calm!

Max: Stay put dude! You'll just endanger his condition even more if he sees you like that.

**(At the operating room)**

Rei was dreaming about the past.

_It was fall. The trees were shedding of its old clothes. Leaves gather at every corner of the streets. The wind whistles softly, whirring the dust off from its halt. The classes are on its first quarter nearing to its examinations._

_It was the start for Rei as a transferee in the high school division so he asked his mother to drop him at his new academe. His eyes, glazed. Butterflies fly on his stomach. Uneasy, he stretched out his feet to land on the school grounds._

_Female beauties were looking at him, thousands of them. Gazing at Rei, most of them are drooling and mumbling. Fascinated. But the guys, well of course, anxious. Apprehensive that another hottie comes to steal away hearts, they observed Rei vigilantly._

_Discerned, he drew a smile for he felt welcomed. The girls squeal as they see Rei's enchanting smile walks along the way._

_After being overwhelmed, he approaches the student council office to get his schedule and section assignment. Overjoyed by the warm welcome of the school grounds, he wandered to search for his new classroom._

_Holding the school map he sees a person with crimson eyes, cerulean hair & fair looking pale skin. Sitting at the edge of the corridor window Kai watches avidly some volleyball players. Sensing somebody enthralled by his features Kai glimpsed at Rei._

_"Hi!" joyfully he greeted._

_Kai turn his head back to what he was staring at moments ago. It was Tala. Rei enters the faculty. Frowning. Looking for a teacher to seek for help he sees Max stacking up piles of paper._

_"Hi there! Are you new here? You don't look familiar?" Max inquired.  
_

_"Uh… yeah…I'm a new student." Rei despondently replied._

_Max introduced Rei to the faculty members. One of the teachers accompanied Rei, asked him few questions and brought him in the classroom._

_"You have a new comrade. I hope you get along with him well. He's from China," the teacher announced.  
_

_"Nice to meet you everybody, I'm Rei."_

_  
A sudden knock at the door called the teacher's attention_

_  
"Class President, take over." the teacher ordered.  
_

_"Ok boss!" Max recites.  
_

_"What a coincidence, right Rei? (*Wink*)", Max suggestively asked.  
_

_"Uhm, yes…(*blush*)", Rei replied in a shy manner.  
_

_"Hmpf… another melodramatic student", Kai muttered to himself._

"_So where will I put you?, hmmm…", Max thinks._

_Tyson was clearing up the space next to him, emphasizing the availability. He taps the desk to clean up the dust._

"_Clever thinking Tyson, and stupid am I to think to put him beside you. You were placed next to no one for you to strive and not to copy from anyone", Max exclaims._

"_You're so harsh…", Tyson replies._

"_Hmmm, there's an empty seat beside Hiwatari", Max pointed out._

"_Hmpf…", Kai muttered while he replaced his bag with ample space._

"_I think it will look cute if you two were together", Max narrates._

"_Don't put your luck, Blondie!", Kai opposed._

_Little by little Rei narrowed the gap between him and Kai. Seeing Kai moved further he frown. _

"_Can I sit beside you?", Rei asked._

"_Does it looks like I have a choice?", Kai questioned Rei's inquiry. _

_Rei looked even sadder and sat frowning with his eyes shut._

"_Why wear a long face?", Kai interrogated._

"_Oh nothing, I just think that… hm…", Rei hesitantly answered._

"_Think what?"_

"_You don't like me…"_

"_Too early to say, we've been doing the talk for only 14 seconds, we don't know if in the end we'll become…"_

"_Become what?"_

Rei woke.

"So this is what we've become", Rei sighed not noticing his eyes were covered and flowing out tears.

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

**Author's Note:** The conversation between Kai and Rei was actually rehearsed/practiced to measure the time span of the talk. Try it to believe it but deliver it with proper pauses, diction and expressions. (Inform me if it was not correct.)

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

I would like to thank those who have read and especially those who have reviewed the first chapter. Thanks to Kistune-Blood-Shadow for quoting your favourite part, XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX for understanding it, Beywriter for saying it was cute and for being one of my closest friends here at this site, Suzanne for requesting for a next chapter and lastly Jay-are for saying it was "nakakabitin" because our goal is to keep our readers hanging by a thread and craving for more! Wooh!! Hahahaha [Evil Laugh]…


End file.
